The Moon
by SomethingInTheWater
Summary: It's Renji's job to explain to Ichigo what he is to Rukia. Oneshot/ IchiRuki  With some Renji on the side


The sun had set hours ago, leaving the moon to shine in its place. High in the sky, touching only the drifting cherry blossoms, its light shone across her bare shoulders as she mingled with varying groups of shinigami below. A bright tuft of orange was visible over the dark hill, eyes shielded by the bangs that hung over them.

"It's my party and she's still the star," he muttered to himself, his mouth playing with a slight smirk.

"Well you can't do anything about it if you're sitting over here alone!" There was a harsh pounding next to Ichigo as a body plopped next to him. Renji turned his head and leaned back on his elbows. "You're such a party-pooper."

"I don't really like parties," Ichigo replied in defense.

Renji had nothing to say as they both fixed their eyes on Rukia. Ichigo knew Renji was thinking the same thing he was. She was stunning. Of course, neither would admit it to the other. Ever since Ichigo had died in the human world, all of Soul Society had been buzzing with the news. It was tonight they would truly honor him as becoming a full-fledged member of the Gotei 13. Ichigo was excited at first, but as the night dissolved, he found himself itching to be alone. Now, even in the presence of Renji, Ichigo couldn't help but find himself transfixed on Rukia- the way her evening gown flowed down her back, the way she held her cup in dainty fingers. She was breath-taking.

It was finally Renji who broke Ichigo's concentration. "You know, Ichigo, it wasn't always like this," he said, waving his hand toward the people below.

Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia. She kept hold of the cup of sake in her hand as she laughed along with her captain. She stopped only to casually look around, as if she was looking for somebody. "Like what?" Ichigo asked, absorbing the breeze that drifted atop the hill.

"Rukia. She wasn't always like this. When you were still human- she was…" Renji trailed off, staring at his childhood best friend. It was a wonder what she had become since the time they met. She was fiery and full of spirit, but when Byakuya came into the picture, she had receded into herself. It wasn't until she met Ichigo she opened back up into the independent girl- no woman- Renji loved. It was when Ichigo was ripped from her life she became that shell again- that void of a person. It was depressing to watch, and it hurt Renji to know there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't until Ichigo died and came to Soul Society that she became herself again.

"What was she?" Ichigo questioned, sitting up.

Renji avoided the question, only to ask another. "Do you know what you are to her?"

Ichigo gazed at her- his partner- his best friend- his lover. To him, she was his light. She was his everything. Everything he ever fought for, every scar he received, it was for her- because of her, no matter in what kind of round-about way. She was the reason for his existence. "She's…" somehow Ichigo couldn't find the words to best describe himself. "She's _my_ everything. I'd like hope that's what I am to her," he answered. Ichigo snorted inwardly. He never imagined himself having this kind of discussion with Renji; it was apparent time had matured them all.

Renji scoffed, shaking his head. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Well, matured _most_ of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo shouted, a vein throbbing in his temple. "If _you're_ so smart, why don't you tell me then?"

Renji seemed to search the area around them, before pointing at the sky. "There," he said, his index finger motioning lazily toward the night's only light source, "You see the moon?"

Without thinking, he looked up. It was round and white in the sky, filling the party below with a soft light. "Yeah?"

"Well, behind the moon is the sun- that's what makes it shine. Without the sun, the moon is just some big rock in the sky. It has no purpose." Renji waved his hand next to him, trying to explain the best he could.

"That's a nice metaphor and all, but what does that have to do with me and Rukia?" Ichigo asked, itching the back of his head in slight confusion.

"Tch- you're so dense," Renji scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're Rukia's sun. Without you, she's nothing. Without you, she can't shine. Do you get it?"

Ichigo' s eyes suddenly widened as he began understanding Renji's metaphor. "But… I feel the same about her. I can't live without her."

It was now Renji's turn to scratch his head. "Well, if the sun had to shine all day it would get tired, and eventually burn out," Renji answered.

Ichigo sat back again, his eyes on the stars. "I guess you're right, then." Ichigo smiled to himself. "Rukia's my moon." He liked the sound of that.

Renji snorted and lifted himself from the ground. "It's been nice, but things are getting a little too sappy for me. I think I'm gunna head home. It's been a long day." Renji turned his back to Ichigo and held up a hand. "See ya around, Ichigo."

Ichigo waved back. "Later."

Closing his eyes, he felt the air around him. He had fought in this air, bled in this air, and nearly died time and time again in this air. He saved Rukia under this sky, and it's where he exposed his feelings. Under a moon just like this one is where he first met her, and where he first lost her. A gentle breeze sent a school of cherry blossoms towards him, and with them, Rukia.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms.

Ichigo jumped at the sudden interruption, but smirked when he noticed who was before him. Grabbing the nape of his neck he snorted. "Tch- a guy wants a little privacy now and again and he can never get it."

"I saw Renji up here with you," she prodded. "I was looking all over for you two. Why aren't you at the party? It's for you if you haven't figured that out yet." She walked closer to Ichigo and sat down slowly, adjusting the length of her dress from under her.

"I don't know, I've never liked parties very much," he admitted.

"Neither do I," She confessed with a sad smile before turning to Ichigo. She pulled her legs in toward her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "We could go home if you wanted."

Ichigo looked back down at the party and sighed. "I guess they wouldn't miss us." Rangiku was nearly falling over Toshiro, and Ukitake was singing some sort of folk song, his arm draped over Kyouraku's shoulders. The rest of the Gotei 13 wasn't in any better shape. It seemed even from the hilltop, Byakuya was looser than usual. "They probably don't even notice we're gone," Ichigo concluded.

Rukia laughed. It was like a chorus of bells. "Oh," she turned to Ichigo and plucked something from his head. "A cherry blossom," she said as she inspected it. "It got stuck in your hair. It's so bright I almost didn't see it," she joked.

Ichigo carefully swatted her hand away with a smile. The both looked at her palm, the small blossom sat in the middle before getting carried away into the night by a soft gust of air.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered, staring into the night's sky.

"Yes?"

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?"

Ichigo looked up, then to his side. "Yeah, Rukia, it does."


End file.
